This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particularly to controlling the volume level of audio information played on such systems.
Processor-based systems receive audio information in a variety of different fashions. Some processor-based systems have television tuner cards and receive television information from broadcast, cable or satellite sources, as examples. Other systems may receive audio through Internet connections.
In general, the initial volume level of the audio information received by the processor-based system is controlled by the content provider. The content provider may set the audio volume level to suit its own interests. For example, the content provider for commercial information may raise the audio level so that the persons receiving the audio may hear the audio even if they leave the room where the processor-based system is located. In other cases, content providers may believe that most listeners will desire to have a relatively high volume level when some listeners may prefer to have a lower volume level. Similarly, some users may prefer higher volume levels than others.
To some degree, the content provider is unable to accurately assess the appropriate volume level to set for the transmitted media. One reason for this is that the content provider can not judge the hearing ability and the personal likes and dislikes of each listener. In addition, the content provider has no way to determine how far the listener sits from the processor-based system.
Thus, traditionally, the content provider has set the audio level to suit the content provider's own interests. The listener can then adjust the audio level by varying controls on the processor-based system. In some cases, a remote control unit may be used to alter audio levels with a graphical user interface to reset the audio volume levels.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to allow the listener to control the volume level of audio information received in processor-based systems.